A Taiora Story
by Axoriomon the Digital Knight
Summary: After Matt talks to 15-year old Tai, Tai starts to wonder if actually what he felt for Sora was more than just friendship and was love for Sora. However, when she starts dating someone, he learns the answer and he tries to get her back. A Taiora. Please review! This is my first chapter story! It is now finished! (also read the new sequel that is being made)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Quickly after I wrote my first story(5 hours ago) I decided that I just might be able to make a chapter story. So please enjoy and review on this Taiora story. I would like to know if you all like it and if it is any good.(I don't own Digimon by the way!)  
**

**Chapter 1: Questions Later, Run Now!  
**

On a Monday, after school, 15-year old Tai was walking home from soccer practice. As he got home and was walking towards the door to the apartment complex where he lived, he heard someone calling his name.

"Tai! TAI!"

He turned around to find Matt running towards him.

"Come on Tai! help me, their going to get me!"

"Who Matt?"

"The mob! The mob!"

Suddenly, Tai and Matt turned in surprise to see a mob of screaming girls running towards them.

"MATT! MATT! WE LOVE YOU MATT!" the mob of girls screamed.

"Oh no! They caught up!"

"What the hell! I know you have a lot of fans, but this many chasing you?"

"Yah, yah, yah. A lot more fans chasing me today."

"Yah, I could tell! What happened Matt?" Tai was gaping at how many girls there were and how fast they were approaching. Matt and his band have a lot of fans, but Matt doesn't usually have THIS many people chasing him especially in a mob like this.

"Not enough time! Hurry, hurry! We got to get inside before they get us!" Matt said as he shoved Tai inside, towards the elevator.

"Ok! Ok! I 'm going!"

Tai and Matt started racing towards the elevator and barely made it as the girls got to the complex. Once the got to Tai's floor and inside his apartment, they locked the door and slid to ground, exhausted. As soon as Matt caught his breath, he thanked Tai.

"Thanks Tai. They almost got me."

"No problem Matt. Anyways, what was that all about?"

"Well, the band and I released a new sound track. Ended up leaving me with a huge mob of girls. Thank god I'm still alive!" Matt sighed and then checked the time.

"Hmm, well could I hang out here for a while? I need to wait for them to calm down and disperse."

"Yah, okay. Want to play Halo or something?"

"How about Black Ops?"

"Okay, lets go up to my room."

* * *

As Tai and Matt finished playing on the XBOX, Matt thought it was safe to leave. As Matt got up and was about to leave Tai's room, he spotted a picture on Tai's desk. It was a picture of Tai and Sora having a good time at the park, eating ice cream. Matt then remembered something and turned back to Tai.

"Hey Tai, how has Sora been?"

"Fine. Why do you want to know?" Tai said as he narrowed his eyes at Matt, trying to find out where this was heading.

"Oh, no reason. Just heard that she was single." Matt smiled at Tai as he said this.

"So? What are you getting at?" Tai looked at Matt in confusion, not catching onto what Matt was getting at.

" So, why don't you ask her out?" Matt was grinning at how dense Tai could be.

"WHAT?!" Tai said as his face reddened. He was shocked that Matt had just asked him something like that.

" You heard me. I thought you liked her." Matt gave him a curious glance. _Tai spends so much time with her and feels nothing for her? _

"Matt, shes my best friend. I like her , but as a friend." Tai was trying to figure out what made Matt come up with this idea. _Why would I like Sora? Shes my best friend. Just my best friend._

"Okay, okay. Well thanks for the help."

"No problem. Bye."

As Matt walked out of his room , Tai couldn't help thinking back on what Matt said.

_"So, why don't you ask her out?"_

_"You heard me. I thought you liked her."_

_I do like her, but as a friend. Right?_ Tai couldn't help thinking back on what Matt said and wondered what gave him that idea. Was it the fact he was with her a lot? But that's just because Sora is his best friend. However, Tai couldn't help wondering if what Matt said may have been true. _Is it true? Do I like Sora as more than just a friend?_

Tai kept pondering this question until he fell asleep. His dreams weren't much different from what he was thinking about. Sora.

_Could it be true. Do i like Sora?_

And when he woke up the next morning, he thought he knew the answer.

**So has he noticed that he loves Sora? Hahah i hope you all like the part with the mob. I'm new to this so i just want to try and make a good story. Please review and tell me if this is good enough that i should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Digimon!  
**

**Yes! I continued this and hopefully I could finish this story and get enough ideas. Please read, review, and give me ideas!**

**Chapter 2: A Day of Pain**

Tai got up early Tuesday morning. He was still thinking back on what Matt had said to him the other day.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the idea that he may actually like Sora out of his mind. And then he finally came to a decision as he was about to head out of his room.

_I do like Sora… as my best friend. I don't know why what Matt asked is still bothering me, but I CAN'T like Sora as more than a friend because she is my best friend._

As Tai came to this decision, his door slammed open, into his face, as Kari came in yelling.

"TAI! WAKE UP!"

She then noticed that Tai wasn't asleep. However, she couldn't find him until she heard someone groaning behind her. She decided to look behind the door and found Tai up against wall, covering his face.

"Tai! What happened?!"

"You happened." He mumbled.

"What are you doing awake?"

"What do you think I was doing? I was getting ready for school. I couldn't sleep." His entire face hurt, especially his nose.

"Uh, ok. Well you better get going."

"Uh huh." He said as he walked out of his room. _Damn, I'm never going to wake up early again!_

* * *

It was a slow and uneventful day of school. As school ended, he went to put his textbooks inside his locker. _Damn, too much homework!_ Tai couldn't seem to pay attention in class and eventually fell asleep. This just made the teacher angry and he ended up getting extra homework. _Oh well, time for soccer. Hopefully that's better than the day I've been having._ When he closed his locker and was heading off to soccer practice, someone ran into him, knocking him flat onto the ground. That someone was Matt.

"Oh! Sorry Tai, I got to run!"

As Tai was trying to get back up, he started thinking about what Matt just said. _Run from what?_ And then it all clicked. _Oh no! I got to move…_

His thoughts were left unfinished as a mob of girls stampeded across him, leaving him flattened on the ground in their wake.

"Matt! Matt! We love you Matt!" they yelled as they chased after the rock star.

_Damn, them again. You owe me Matt!_ As Tai finally got up, he walked over to soccer practice having already taken quite a beating from his day of hurt. And his day was just about to get worse.

* * *

After soccer practice, he walked home. He didn't do very well at practice which just made everything feel worse, especially his body. As he was walking home, he walked by the park and saw someone. It was Sora. Suddenly, his heart started to beat faster as he watched her standing there, alone. _What is this feeling? Is it love?_ He suddenly thought this and wondered if what Matt said was true. And then, out of no were, he saw Matt walk up to Sora.

_I guess he finally shook off the mob, but why is he here with Sora?_

And then they answered that question as he heard them speak.

"Hi Matt"

"Hi Sora."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sora, I want to ask you if… you wanted to… go out with me?" Matt said this as he stared into her bright, red eyes with his icy, blue eyes. She then smiled and hugged him.

"Ok, Matt. I will!"

And as they said this Tai couldn't help feel his heart shattering into thousands of little pieces, and that was when he knew he loved Sora. And he knew that she was gone.

**Well I guess I could try making this funny and sad for now. I decided to try to continue this story, which I hope I could finish and get enough idea's for. I guess the door signified that his answer was wrong? Ah but she has been taken. Will he try to get her back? Please review and give ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! My third chapter! if you think they start seeming rushed, tell me. I need reviews since this is my first chapter Taiora and my 2nd Taiora on top of that. Review please!(I don't own Digimon!)  
**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy  
**

Tai just couldn't believe it! Sora is actually dating Matt! After that incident, Tai walked home, heart-broken, and walked up to his room. He tried doing his homework, but couldn't seem to focus on it. He eventually decided to just take a small nap, especially after his exhausting day. Well he did take a nap. A longer nap than he wanted. While he was asleep, he heard someone yelling at him.

"Tai! TAI!"

"Huh? Sora?" he was slowly waking up and saw that it wasn't Sora, it was Kari.

"Hurry Tai! You're going to be late!" She tried pulling him out of bed and he finally gave up on sleep.

" Okay, okay! Hmm, it's morning." He then slowly realized what he had just said and rushed out of bed panicking.

"Oh no! I fell asleep! I still need to finish my homework!"

"Uh, ok. Just hurry." Kari looked confused at Tai's sudden wakefulness and decided it was best to leave the room.

"Ugh! I'm going to have to try and finish it at school! Ah, well I got to hurry!"

He quickly put on his school uniform and rushed down stairs, skipped breakfast and rushed off to school.

* * *

His first class was pretty rough. He had to rush and try and finish his homework. Too bad for him he didn't get there quick enough. He was forced to turn it in unfinished which got him a glare from the teacher. Along with that, instead of paying attention in class, he was forced to finish the rest of the homework. And as if that wasn't enough, the teacher announced that they were going to be having a quiz on what they just learned on Thursday. Tai got the homework finished for all the other classes, which exhausted him. Then he ended up getting even more work for each other class. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that he stopped thinking about Sora and Matt, but not for long.

It was lunch and he was sitting with Izzy and T.K. when Matt and Sora walked in, hand in hand. _Why are they holding hands…_ And then he remembered what he saw the other day. _Oh yah, their dating._

He suddenly turned gloomy and couldn't seem to look at Matt and Sora so he just stared at the table. Matt and Sora walked to their table and said hi along with all the other greetings. Then, they walked over to another table with some other friends. As Tai looked up he noticed Sora laughing and smiling with Matt. _Matt. Knows he dating Sora. Why Sora?_

"Hey, Tai, something wrong?" T.K. was looking at him, wondering what was bothering him. Tai looked real sad and distant.

"Uh, oh nothing."

"Are you sure? You were staring at Matt and Sora."

"Yah, I'll be fine." _Should I tell them? I can't tell T.K. because he might tell Matt and Izzy wouldn't understand._ _Well at least I'm not the only one that's upset._

At several tables, there were girls crying over Matt and some were glaring angrily at Sora. All of the girls were probably Matt's fans. _Why choose Sora out of all these fans? You better not throw her away like the other girlfriends you've had._ It was true that Matt has had a lot of girlfriends and that he didn't feel much for any of them. However, Sora may be different. _What if he stays with her? I have to do something. Something drastic. I have to get her back!_

While Tai was thinking about all of this, there was someone else staring at the new couple and she wanted Matt. She wanted Matt badly. She was Mimi and she was willing do to just about anything to get Matt. Sure, Sora was her friend, but she still didn't love Matt as much as Mimi.

Then Mimi noticed that Tai looked upset, too. And she began to wonder if he also didn't like it. Then, it all dawned on her._ Tai doesn't like this either because he loves Sora!_ All of this gave Mimi an idea. An idea which she hoped could get Tai and her what they wanted.

* * *

"Hey Tai!" Mimi yelled as she walked up to him.

"Hi." Tai was putting up his textbooks in his locker as he was heading out to soccer practice.

"I've noticed that you've been down lately. Is it because of Matt and Sora?"

"U-Uh no. I-I'm fine." Tai's face started to get red. _Damn it Tai! You got to pull yourself together!__ You can't let her know that_ _you..._

"You like Sora don't you?!"

"U-U-Um, well..." _Damn it Tai! You blew it!_

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I just want to help you."

"H-how?" Tai was now curious about what she was up to._ Could she help me get Sora to like me? But shes dating Matt, there's no way i could do it!_

"Tai we are going to make Sora jealous and realize that she loves you." She smiled to herself. _This plan has to work!_

"How? Shes dating Matt."

"He he he. You are going to go on a date!"

"Huh? With who?"

"You are going to go on a date with me!"

"WHAT?!" Tai was shocked. "I don't like this Mimi."

"No worries, trust me. I'll get you Sora in no time." Mimi smiled to herself. _And __I'll get myself Matt._

So Tai eventually agreed to go on this date to make Sora and Matt jealous, but they may not be the only people that may get jealous.

**Will this work out? Will they suceed? Well that depends on me and possibly you. If you review:) ****Oh and thx Digi Yo for the idea about Mimi and Tai dating to get Sora and Matt jealous.**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Hey! Well it may seem that I maybe rushing this story especially since I'm thinking this up as I go, but I jsut get idea's and i need to use them before i forget! I may try to slow down to try and make it come out better especially since this is my 3rd day working on this story! Well anyway, please enjoy and review on this story!  
**

**Chapter 4: Why Did I say Yes?!  
**

_What am I doing?_ _Why am I doing this, dating Mimi to make Sora jealous. This all just feels wrong. What if this just backfires? Sora could hate me forever! Damn, why did I agree to this?!_

Tai was lying on his bed, thinking about what happened that day. Him and Mimi going out on a date to make Sora jealous?! This wouldn't work. He knew it wouldn't, but he had already told Mimi that he would try. _*sigh* Ok, I'll give it a shot. If it doesn't work then I guess it'll be Sora and Matt._ And for some selfish reason, he didn't think he would like to see Sora with Matt.

* * *

Thursday was just like the rest of the week. Tai was unfocused, he wasn't doing well in school and he always seemed gloomy around Sora and Matt. And to make it worse, he had a date with Mimi on Friday night. Damn, what a bad week.

"Mr. Kamiya! Are you paying attention?"

"Huh, ah what?" Tai picked up his head from his desk and stared as his teacher in confusion.

"Mr. Kamiya, tell me what the class has just learned?" The teacher was glaring at Tai and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Um, well uh… that we should, um… exercise?" he started to turn bright red as the class started laughing. _Good going Tai, now you just made it worse._

The teacher's face flushed in anger.

"Mr. Kamiya! Go to the principles' office now!" The teacher walked him over to the door and shut the door behind Tai.

As Tai walked over to the principles' office, he couldn't help wonder why he had fallen for Sora.

* * *

_What's wrong with Tai?_ Sora was sitting in her math class while Tai sat in the principles' office. She couldn't help wonder what has happened to Tai.

_He hasn't been paying attention in class and he's seemed pretty down this week. I wonder what's going on with him. I guess I'll have to ask him at lunch._

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" Class had just ended and Matt was heading off to lunch.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Tai has been acting weird lately."

"Yah, I've noticed." Matt now looked serious. _What has Tai been up to? Is this because I've started dating Sora? No way, he said he didn't like her. Then what was bothering him?_

"Hey Matt, is it okay if go talk to Tai alone about why he's been acting weird?"

"It's up to you. You could do what you want." Matt then walked off to lunch alone.

* * *

During lunch, Tai sat alone at a table near one of the cafeteria entrances. He was surprised to see Matt walk in alone. Where's Sora at?

"Hi Tai."

He jumped off his seat and turned to see Sora standing behind him. He looked down and just noticed how much smaller she was than him. And how beautiful she was…

"Tai how have you been?" she smiled up at him with her beautiful smile._ Damn she's so beautiful…_

Tai's face started to redden and Sora's smile changed to one of concern.

"Are you okay Tai? You've been acting weird lately. I was wondering if something was bothering you." She looked at him, concerned for her best friend.

_Damn it Tai, pull yourself together! You can't let her know!_

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." He gave Sora one of his goofy grins.

"Oh, well if you say so." Sora didn't really believe him, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her. For some reason, she thought he was sad.

Tai then looked away, not wanting to look at her.

"So how's it going with Matt?"

"Well, we're doing pretty well."

"Oh, good." Tai couldn't help feeling bad about liking Sora. _They're happy for each other! I shouldn't be selfish! But I just can't help feeling for her!_

"Tai, I know something is wrong. Please Tai tell me. You can tell me anything. We're best friends anyway, right?"

_If only I could. _He turned to her and tried to put on his best smile.

"Well Sora, I'm going on a date with Mimi."

"Oh, you are?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, yah. Well I got to go. Lunch is over. Bye!"

As Tai turned to walk away, Sora couldn't help feeling sad. _Why am I sad?_ _I should be happy for him! _And then as he turned and walked away, she saw it in his eyes. Sadness, deep sadness. _Why Is he sad? Shouldn't he be happy that he's going on a date with Mimi? Was it something I said?_ Sora couldn't help feel that she had done something wrong and upset Tai.

However, she wasn't the only one starting to feel bad. Someone else had heard what Tai said and couldn't help feeling jealous.

As Izzy was walking out of the cafeteria, he heard what Tai had told Sora. _He's going on a date with Mimi. Damn, it Tai, why Mimi?!_

As Izzy kept walking, he couldn't help feel that Tai had somehow betrayed him by asking Mimi on a date. Mimi, the one person that he loved!

**HAHHAHAHAHA! I've brought Izzy into this now. So they ended up making someone else jealous. And what if Matt gets jealous too?! Then it shall be Izzy vs Matt for Mimi! I hope you all have liked this story so far. I'm trying my best at writing it. I also decided to add a bit off sora's thoughts in it and it was more serious than the other chapters. Well, I hope you all review because that's what I'm hoping for!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yah! Just got the ideas I needed to write this chapter! I want to try and add a bit more detail so I hope it's better! Please read and review!(I do not own Digimon!)  
**

**Chapter 5: The Fancy Date**

"Hey, Tai! You better not mess this up!"

Mimi was talking to Tai in the school hallway after school. Tai had just finished soccer practice while Mimi waited for him along the sideline. Tai had gone in to pick up some textbooks and so she followed him. His soccer clothes were drenched with sweat and Mimi thought the clothes were really smelly.

"Ok, Mimi I won't."

"Tai do all your clothes smell like that?" She tried not to gag by covering her nose while he started walking home.

"I guess I'm going to have to get you some new clothes." Mimi sighed and ran ahead so she could get to the mall before their date.

Tai wondered what she meant, so he decided to cut across the school lawn to catch up to her.

Tai caught up to her at a crosswalk, and decided to ask what she was doing.

"Oh, I'm going to go buy something for you to wear. I guess you should come with me too since I don't know your size."

"Um, I got clothes at home." Tai was thoroughly confused at why he needed new clothes. _Is it just a girl thing?_

"Well, you got to look good if you want to make Sora jealous. Anyways, I doubt you got anything suitable for a date with someone like me.

" How would you know?" Tai frowned as they walked across a street, behind Mimi. _Someone like you is probably a total ditz. _Tai couldn't help smiling to himself at this idea.

"I could tell by that, thing, you are wearing right now. Now let's hurry, we got the date and we don't want to be late!"

Tai frowned in thought._ Late, How are we going to be late?_

* * *

"Mimi, do I have to wear this? It's not like its prom or something."

"Come on Tai, it'll looks great on you." _*sigh* Men just don't know anything about clothes._

"Hey Mimi I'm done getting dressed, you could look." Mimi turned around and saw Tai standing there in a black suit and pants, with a red tie. _He looks hot! I wonder how Matt would look in something like that._ Mimi started thinking about Matt as she stood in the doorway to Tai's room and couldn't help smiling.

Tai was standing by his bed and noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "Hey Mimi, are you there? I think you're spacing out."

"Uh, oh nothing." Mimi smiled at him and then said, "Ok, well I'll go home and get ready. Meet you at that Italian restaurant near the D&D's electronics store. And don't you dare be late, we got to be there by 8!

Then Mimi rushed out of Tai's apartment to get home, and changed, leaving Tai still confused by what she had said. _Why do we have to be there by 8? What would we be late for?_

* * *

It was 8:15 and Mimi was still waiting for Tai under the Italian restaurant's glowing red and yellow sign. The sky was already getting pretty dark and he still wasn't there! _Come one Tai, you're already late!_

When Tai got there 5 minutes later, Mimi was really angry.

"Tai! You're late!" she huffed and grabbed him by the arm, pulling Tai inside.

"They are already here! If you weren't late…"

"Who's here?"

"Sora and Matt, of course! What were you expecting? I had to invite them to come with us. How else would this work?"

"Oh no Mimi. I don't think I could do this."

"Too late. Now come on, their waiting!"

They walked inside the restaurant, and Tai was amazed. There were tapestries and old, fancy paintings on the walls. There were crystal chandeliers and the waiters were dressed in fancy white and red shirts with black vest over them and black pants. The place was huge with red walls and curtains. The table clothes were white and each one had shiny silverware on it. The place was like a palace!

"Mimi this place is real fancy…"

"Yah, I know. I eat here a lot." She didn't seem to notice anything other than Matt sitting at a table with Sora.

They walked over to the table where Matt and Sora were.

"Hi Sora! Hi Matt!" Mimi greeted them.

" Hi Mimi! Hi Ta…" She stared up at Tai, standing there in his suit._ Is that Tai? I've never seen Tai in a suit like that! He looks…great._ Sora noticed that he looked a bit down. _Why is he still sad?_

"Hey Matt, hi… Sora." Tai looked at both of them and then sat down trying to put on a grin.

"Hey Tai. I could see Mimi got you ready." Matt noticed Tai's suit and knew that it was the work of Mimi. And then he noticed what Mimi was wearing. A pink dress to match her pink hair and black high heels._ Mimi… you look beautiful._ Matt then shook himself in disgust._ Damn it Matt, why did you just think that! Your suppose too be dating Sora write now, not thinking about how Mimi looks!_

As everyone got seated, they started talking about different subjects that have been happening in their lives until the waiter came.

"Oh, Sora and I already ordered."

Tai looked at the menu. "Um, do you have any burgers and fries?" the waiter just stared at him. Then Mimi kicked him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Tai this is a 4 star restaurant! You don't just go and ask for a burger! Order something practical!" Mimi whispered to him harshly.

"Ok, ok."

When the waiter got both of their orders, they all started talking again. Tai couldn't help noticing Matt's arm around Sora's neck. He started to look even gloomier and Sora was getting worried.

"Tai are you ok? You look like you're sick." Sora stared at him with her big, concerned, red eyes.

_So beautiful…_Tai put on a small smile. "I'm fine Sora. Just hungry."

"Are you sure Tai? You've been acting pretty weird lately." Matt looked as serious as ever.

Mimi sighed to herself. _He looks so hot when he's serious._

"I'm fine! Look, foods coming. Let's just eat."

The waiter then came with their food, served it to them, and left. They ate in silence and didn't speak again until they all finished off their dinner.

"That was delicious!" Tai exclaimed. _I never knew Italian was so good!_

"I agree. How often do you come here Mimi?" Matt felt the same way as Tai.

"Eh, about two or three times a month." She didn't want to see Matt with his hand around Sora's neck so she just looked down at her empty plate.

"The waiters coming." Sora was smiling with her arm wrapped around Matt's waist. _They're all so happy. This was fun._

The waiter walked by and gave them the bill. Tai was looking at it as he drank his drink and then suddenly sprayed it out onto to the table.

"Ewww, Tai! Why did you do that?" Mimi was whining in disgust.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Matt took the bill from him and nearly choked.

"Matt is there something wrong?" Sora was wondering why they both looked so shocked.

"Yeah, this bill! It says that the dinner costs 149 dollars!"

"Don't forget the 65 cents, Matt." Tai was shocked._ I knew this restaurant was too fancy!_

"Um, Mimi, how are we going to pay for this?"

"Oh, no problem." Mimi reached into her purse and took out some money.

"This should pay for it."

Tai and Matt were gaping at her. They both said in unison, "You carry THAT much cash on you?!"

"Well of course, you never know when you'll want to go shopping."

"Wow, Mimi. Thank you for paying for the bill." Sora tilted her head to smile up at Matt.

_I wish she would smile like that for me._ Tai thought.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home. Thanks for the dinner Mimi." Matt gave Mimi his famous smile, got up and helped Sora up from her seat.

_That smile is so gorgeous! But we still got to do something! We got to leave an impression on Matt and Sora that may make them jealous!_

* * *

It was already pretty dark and silent as the light post started to turned on, stores closed for the night and the two couples walked out of the restaurant, going in two different directions. As they were saying bye, Mimi finally got an idea and turned Tai towards her.

"Tai you got to do this. It's the only thing that we could do to make them jealous!"

"Uh, ok." He didn't know what she was talking about.

Then Mimi kissed him. Tai was surprised that Mimi would do such a thing, but she had told him to trust her. _Damn, Tai's a good kisser. But it doesn't feel right_. Tai suddenly broke it off and felt horrible for letting Mimi do that, even if he didn't know what she was about to do.

It only lasted for a couple of seconds due to the fact that Tai didn't like it, but it was enough. Matt decided to turn at that exact moment and saw Tai kissing Mimi. Something in Matt's heart suddenly hurt and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Matt, are you ok?" Sora was about to turn back to look behind her as they walked down the sidewalk, past the lamp posts.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just thought I saw something."He quickly turned Sora away so she would not notice what had just happened. _I know I saw that! I can't believe Tai kissed her. But why do I care, he was the one that went on a date with her. Why is it bothering me?_

But he wasn't the only one bothered by it. Ohhh no, someone else saw what had happened.

* * *

As Izzy walked out of D&D's electronics that night, he saw Mimi and Tai kissing. _W-W-WHAT?! Tai's kissing Mimi!_

As they broke apart they noticed Izzy was there, staring at them.

"Izzy?"

"Why Tai? Why did you choose Mimi?"

"What do you mean Izzy?" Mimi looked at Izzy, wondering what was wrong.

"Why did you have to go out with Mimi, Tai?! You've never even seemed to care about her! And here you are, kissing her! Why Tai? WHY?!" Izzy suddenly turned and ran down the sidewalk, disappearing into the silent darkness.

"Izzy! IZZY!" Tai called after him, wondering what he had done wrong._ Is he angry because Mimi kissed me? But I didn't even want too!_

_Why did you choose her, Tai?! Mimi, the one person that I truly love!_ And as Izzy ran, he could feel the tears streaming from his eyes. Tears of sadness.

**Matt is starting to feel the jealousy, but Sora not so much. Too bad for Izzy though. He's also jealous and now, really sad! Well what do you think? a Lot more detail than the others? I spent several hours with this one so its much longer. Just wanted to pack one entire date into this chapter. I couldn't think of many ways to describe how Tai was dressed and how the restaurant looked, just wanted it to sound fancy. Well please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes the 6th chapter!Now, im hoping that i could get in deeper with Izzy and less with the rest of them in this chapter. I hope you all have noticed that my writing has gotten better. Please review! It would be great to read what you all think about my story so for and to improve my writing.(I do not own Digimon)**

**Chapter 6: Won't Know Till You Try  
**

Izzy felt so betrayed after that night. He was lying on his bed, thinking, and in his hands he held a picture of the original digidestines. He couldn't help but stare at the Mimi in the picture. Oh, how beautiful she has grown to be. He just wanted to touch her flowing pink hair and to see her smile at him. But it was too late for him. She was for sure going to date Tai now.

Izzy had ran home that night and fallen on his bed, crying until he couldn't cry anymore. He cursed Tai for going out on that date, for kissing Mimi, and for betraying him. _But Tai didn't know! It's not his fault. It's my fault for not saying it sooner…_ He tried to tell himself this and slowly, conviced himself. He eventually got tired of thinking and crying so he fell asleep. However, his dreams weren't much better. They were actually more like nightmares and all of them about Mimi.

The next day, he stayed up in his room not knowing what to do. _What should I do know that Tai has gone on a DATE with her? They may even start going out with each other! I just don't know what to do anymore. _Izzy didn't even feel in the mood to get on his laptop. Izzy didn't feel like doing anything except brood over Mimi and Tai being together.

He knew he had loved Mimi for a while know, probably a couple of months already. She was so beautiful! However, he wasn't, and he was basically a nerd. Of course, he knew that he should have told her, but the problem was that he just wasn't brave enough to do that. He didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt and possibly lose their friendship. So, he did not spend much time with her out of fear. They did not talk to each other often which ended in them growing distant. She had started growing popular and beautiful and he, smart but lonely. And now Izzy no longer knew what to do.

"Hi Izzy."

Izzy jumped off his bed and dropped the picture of the digidestines onto the floor, luckily not cracking the frame or the glass encasing the picture. His room was dark, with the curtains drawn and the lights off. It took a while for his eyes to make out the outline of Tai, standing outside of his open doorway, in the darkness. _I was probably so busy thinking, I didn't even hear Tai walk in._ Tai walked into the room and flipped the switch next to the door, turning on the light dangling above the middle of the room.

"Izzy, have you been crying?" Tai watched Izzy rub his tear streaked face and puffy, red eyes.

"…" Izzy wasn't in the best of moods to talk at the moment so he tried to remain silent.

"Come on Izzy, please, talk to me! What happened yesterday? Why did you run? Come on pal!"

Izzy couldn't hold it in any longer."It's because you kissed Mimi! You went on a date with Mimi! It's because I didn't tell her!" _I got to calm__ down. It's not Tai's fault. It's my own fault that I didn't tell her._ Izzy kept repeating this to himself and eventually calmed down.

"Izzy, What didn't you tell Mimi?" Tai asked Izzy gently, not wanting him to give off another outburst or quit talking about the subject.

_Damn, I shouldn't have said that. What am I going to do? Could I deny it? Could I refuse to tell Tai or change the subject? No, it's too late… I have to tell him now. I hope he understands that I didn't want to tell him, but that he has forced my hand.  
_

"Tai, I-I, Um…I like Mimi!" Izzy finally burst out. "And, um, well… you went on a date with her and kissed her! I guess it made me kinda… jealous I guess." Izzy's face started to redden and he hung his head, not wanting to look at Tai. _Tai, I understand it wasn't your fault now. I just had to blame someone besides myself. Please don't hate me. I had to say that i liked her! You forced me to._

Tai then grinned at Izzy and gave of a little laugh. "Izzy! You like Mimi?! Wow, I should've seen that coming! You actually like someone! Well, good for you Izzy!"

Izzy was confused now. _Why is he laughing?_ "Uh, aren't you mad? Don't you like Mimi? You went on a date with her after all."

"No Izzy. I don't like Mimi. Mimi was just helping me."

"What do you mean? You kissed her!" Now Izzy had no idea what was happening. And he was supposed to be the smart one! He was starting to sound dense like Tai!

"Izzy, SHE kissed me because she was trying to help me by making Sora jealous, not because she liked me."

"Why would she want to make Sora jealous…" Realization dawned on Izzy. "You like..."

"Yes Izzy I do." Tai smiled down at Izzy, knowing what Izzy was about to say.

_Tai likes Sora. So Mimi helped him get Sora to start liking Tai by trying to make Sora jealous! It's so much like Mimi to be the matchmaker and try jealousy tactics like that. Then that means that they didn't go on that date and kiss because they like each other!_

"So, what now Tai? Are you going to go on another date or what?" Izzy was no longer very depressed and angry, but just a bit hopeful.

"No I'm not going to go on another date with Mimi. One is enough for me. What I am going to do is help you confess to Mimi!"

"Um, well I have wanted to, but… I'm scared Tai."

"Scared of what? Her turning you down? Don't worry, if she does, then you'll know that you tried."

"Oh, Tai I just can't. It could ruin our friendship!"

"Izzy, I'll be there right behind you. If you really love her, then you'll get up and tell her! If she turns you down, then fine, it wasn't meant to be. But you will still know that you tried, and knowing that you tried is better than wondering if she actually did like you for the rest of your life!"

"Tai I just…" Izzy couldn't think of anymore excuses. _Well, Tai has clearly defeated me. *sigh* I have no real excuses left and anyways what if it does turn out all right? I guess, deep down, I know I have to do this. _Izzy gave Tai a small smile. "Ok Tai, I will...I will try."

"Good, now let's get going. She's at the public library across town. I'll give you a ride on my bike."

"Ok Tai, Let's go! Oh and Tai?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Izzy smiled and walked towards the doorway.

"No problem. Anything for a friend!" Tai gave Izzy a friendly shove towards the doorway and soon they were on their way to confront Mimi.

**Yeah this chapter was all about Izzy! Now Izzy will be taking a shot at Mimi! Please review. I would like to hear who you all think should get Mimi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I spent a good amount of my night working on this, in fear of forgetting my idea. I hope you like it! Please review!(I do not own Digimon)**

**Chapter 7: It's Better to Know Than Wonder for the Rest of Your Life  
**

Tai and Izzy had finally made it to the library.

"Tai I… I don't know what to say!"

"Izzy, you better not have made me peddle all the way over here for nothing! Now go in there, and think of something!" Tai was leaning over, taking some deep breaths from riding a bike all the way across town.

"Uh, ok Tai. Thanks."

"Remember, I'll be right behind you, watching."

Izzy ran in and then slowed to a walk as he tried looking for Mimi. The library was a pretty big place with three stories of row after row of books. The building was old and made out of brick, with grey, unpainted walls. It smelled like musty old books all over the place and there were several real old PC's at long rows of wooden tables. To some people this place was gloomy, but to Izzy it was a quiet haven for reading and surfing the internet. He eventually found Mimi in, of course, the fashion section. He tugged on his collar, sweating, and went up to me.

"Hi Mimi."

"Oh, hi Izzy! " Mimi turned to him, smiling.

Izzy's cheeks started to turn pink and he looked away to try and avoid from letting her notice.

"Well um… I'm sorry for running like that and getting you two worried about me last night." Izzy hung his head not only to hide his face, but to show that he was sorry.

"Oh, well there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just curious to why you ran like that last night." Mimi looked over at Izzy curiously.

"Ah, well… I was just in a rush to get home last night."

_He's hiding something from me. I also remember that he yelled something that night. I just can't remember what he said._ "Oh ok Izzy." She wasn't buying it but she might as well leave it as it is for now.

"So um, well… Mimi I would l-like to um, ah…" Izzy was starting to really sweat and tug his collar as heturned around, but he couldn't see Tai anywhere in site. _Damn it Tai. Where are you when I need you?!_

* * *

After Tai caught his breath, he ran in after Izzy. However, as he was about to head over and check the fashion section, he ran straight into the librarian, knocking her and her books onto the ground. After he quickly got up and helped her pick up the books, he tried to go off and check for Izzy and Mimi. However, the librarian wasn't about to let him off that easily. As he was about to run off to the fashion section, she grabbed Tai's arm.

"Oh no, your coming with me! You're not getting away with it that easily!" She started dragging him over to her desk a couple of feet away.

"I'm sorry miss, but I got to go help my friend you see…"

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah. Don't make excuses boy because you're not getting off that lightly."

"She sat him down in a chair at her desk as she continued.

"Ok, well let's see: running in the library, carelessly endangering others, and trying to make a run for it. Well boy, it seems you've broken a lot of rules and now have to pay the consequences."

_Is she a cop or something? Man, this is really bad, I hope she doesn't call my parents. What will she do?!_

"Let me see your library card."

"Uh, ok." He pulled it out and handed it to her. She then put it inside her desk.

"Comeback In a week and pay a three dollar library fee to have it returned. You may go now."

Tai's jaw dropped straight to the ground. _She stopped me and wasted my time to just take my library card and fine me three measly dollars_?!

"Uh ok." Tai was about to run off when she called after him.

"No running in the library!"

_I always thought librarians were suppose to be silent._ Tai, speed walking, searched threw the rows of books looking for the fashion section.  
_Biology, Fiction, Dinosaurs, Plant Life, Fashion, History... Hold it! there's fashion!_ As he walked back to the fashion section, he eventually found Izzy and Mimi. He noticed that Izzy was starting to choke and was looking behind him, probably trying to find Tai. Tai started waving a bit and once Izzy spotted him, he gave Izzy a thumb's up. Tai then hid behind a book shelf to avoid being spotted by Mimi and watched through an empty slot on the shelf.

"Well Mimi, what I-I have to say is that... I well, um..." Izzy remembered that Tai was right behind him, supporting him. _Come on Izzy, you know you need to do this! You got Tai's courage and motivation to support you! Tell her!_

"Mimi... I love you!" Izzy finally burst out.

Mimi was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Um, well Izzy... I'm shocked. I don't know what to say."

"Well, um..." Izzy was burning bright red and sweat dampened his for-head and shirt collar. "Mimi I have liked you for a couple of months now. I was just... too scared to admit it. I didn't want to ruin whatever friendship we had. I know we are so different from each other, but that doesn't mean anything to me!" Izzy had finally confessed everything to her. And now she had to tell him what she felt.

"Um, well I'm flattered Izzy, but ,um, well... I can't love you the same way. I just can't seem to love you back like that. I'm sorry Izzy." Mimi hung her head, not wanting to look Izzy in the face.

"Uh... ok." Izzy wasn't really expecting that after his confession. Izzy was starting to feel a bit saddened. _I guess she doesn't like me and our friendship is now ruined. At least I now know._

"But Izzy, please don't be sad! It's just that I... like Matt, not you. We could still be friends can't we?" Mimi was now worried that this maybe the end of their friendship.

Izzy gave a small, sad smile. "Yes, we could still be friends." _At least I told her._

Mimi was then brightened up and had an idea on how to cheer him up. " Izzy, here. I'll give you this."

Izzy looked up and she bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. Izzy was surprised and couldn't help feel a bit joyful deep inside. _I guess I'll be okay. As long as I know we are still friends. _Then Mimi straightened up, both of them staring at each other, smiling, and knowing that they still had their friendship.

"Thank you Mimi."

Tai was watching the whole thing from behind the bookshelf that was about 4 yards away from where they stood and leaning, on the book shelf, he saw her kiss him. _He may not have gotten her, but he still kept his friendship and got a kiss._ As Tai smiled and watched, he leaned too hard on the shelve and the entire thing came falling down, leaving him lying at their feet.

"What the..." Izzy exclaimed as Mimi and him looked at Tai who was lying at there feet, when, all of a sudden, they heard the clack of the librarian's shoes on the tiled floor. Tai got up as fast as he could and pushed the other two towards the back entrance. " Hurry, hurry! We got to get out here before she catches us!"

As they ran threw the back entrance, the librarian got to the spot where the giant, 6 foot bookshelf lay with all of the books scattered across the floor. She later tried checking the camera's, but to the groups luck, they had stopped working over the past few months.

* * *

As Tai and Izzy walked to Izzy's house, they talked about what would happen next.

"So Tai, I guess it's my turn to help you get Sora."

"Even after how today went?" They had just reached Izzy's house and as Izzy walked up to his door and opened it, he turned towards Tai.

"Tai you really did help me a lot today."

"How did I help?" Tai was wondering what he meant by that.

Izzy started to close the door. As the door was about to close he told Tai how he had helped.

"Because, you helped me know that she didn't exactly like me. Like you said, it's better than wondering if she actually loved you for the rest of your life!" The door then closed and Izzy walked off to his room to get on his laptop. As he went inside his room he found his picture of the digidestines and couldn't help smiling.

* * *

_It's better than wondering if she actually loved you for the rest of your life! _Tai thought of those words as he walked home. Once he got to his room he fell onto his bed, exhausted from his week of activity._ It was an eventful week after al__l. _And as he began to drift of to sleep, those words made Tai wonder if it was also true for him and Sora.

**Damn, Izzy got turned down! I guess that ends the love triangle. But hey, their still friends! And now Tai has someone else to help him. Well i hope you all continue reading. I know the beginning wasn't very great but y writing is getting better! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes i have one follower, lol! Well I'm happy to hear that i've been doing okay for a beginner. Now, I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others, i have little or no idea what I'm doing going to do now. Just please oh please review!**** (I do not own Digimon!)  
**

**Chapter 8: Everything is Ever Changing  
**

The next day, it was back to school for Tai and his friends. Tai didn't do as bad in his classes that day as the rest of week and he started to act a bit better, to Sora's relief. As Sora stared out of the window during one her classes as the teacher gave a lecture on whatever they were learning, she noticed that the sun was shining in the clear, blue sky that day and couldn't help feeling real happy. Yup, this was starting to look like it was going to be a good day.

She looked back at Matt, her boyfriend, and noticed that he looked a bit upset. _Why is Matt acting different like how Tai has? I wonder if something's bothering him._ Sora wondered if they were sick, because it looked like it was spreading and not only to Matt, but to others as well.

* * *

"Hey Matt are you okay? You were looking like Tai back in class." Sora was walking with him to lunch that day and was worried that he might be hiding something from her. What she said made him flinch._ Why would she comparing me to Tai? Does she have something for him? Damn, it Matt now your acting paranoid._ She was still waiting for an answer. _I can't tell her about what I saw on the date with Mimi and Tai. She would actually think I cared what they did. Which I most surely don't! _But even as he was thinking he didn't, deep down somewhere, he knew that he cared more than he made himself believe.

"I'm okay, just thinking about something I saw." Matt had been thinking about Tai and Mimi kissing back by the restaurant as Matt had walked Sora home. _Why did they kiss all of a sudden? I thought that was their first date and they were already kissing! But damn, why can't I get them out of my mind! Well, I guess I'm just worried about Tai or something. Or maybe about Mimi…_Matt decided to try and put the thoughts about Mimi and Tai as far away from his mind as he could so he could enjoy the day with Sora. He then wrapped his hand around Sora's shoulder and walked her to lunch.

* * *

"Ok Tai we need to talk!"

Izzy and Mimi walked up to Tai at lunch and sat him down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, far enough from everyone else so no one could listen into what they were discussing.

"What do you guys need?" However, Tai already knew what they wanted to talk to him about. _They probably want to talk to me about Sora. I really just don't know if I'm going to be able to do this. The only way I could see me getting her is going to hurt one of my best friends and I really don't want to do that._ Tai tried his best to keep Sora out of his mind that day and it seemed to be working pretty well.

"Tai, we are going to try to help you get Sora, don't worry." Mimi and Izzy smiled at him, trying to get him motivated.

"Guys, I don't know if I want to do this anymore. I just don't want to hurt Sora or Matt." Tai started to look downcast, not wanting to look at their eager faces.

"Come on Tai! You've come this far you can't back down now!" Mimi looked stubbornly at him.

"Tai, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Izzy was hoping that that would work just like how it had helped him feel more at peace with his feelings.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I can't quite tell her that right now. It would be wrong, especially since she's dating Matt right now." Tai couldn't help feeling sorry for Izzy's inexperience in dating.

"Well, we could send you on another date with me. If we do that again, it just might work!" Mimi was hopeful for this plan, since it could also make Matt jealous.

"Mimi I don't think I would want to go on another date with you for a while and anyways, don't you think that you're just doing this to get Matt." Tai didn't really think Mimi would help him make Sora jealous by dating him. Sora seemed fine with it on the first date, and hopefully the last.

"What's wrong with me and do you really think that I'm that selfish?!" She huffed and glared at Tai. _But he does make sense and I guess I was doing it to get Matt jealous. But I'm not doing this for myself anymore! I'm doing this for Tai!_

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's just that I don't think she was jealous on that last date, that's all." Tai was hoping that Mimi didn't murder him after him declining her offer.

"Humph! Well I guess we are going to have to find you with date then!" Then Mimi got an idea for what they could do to help Tai win Sora.

"What if we do something that is even better than going on a date with me?"

"Mimi, I'm done with dates for now. I'll come up with something." Tai got up to exit the cafeteria.

"Here, I'll come with you. Just listen to me Tai ,I got an idea."

" Oh, ok Mimi." Tai finally gave in and exited the cafeteria with Mimi.

* * *

"Hey Matt, are you ok?" Sora shook him as he turned to look at her. They were sitting at a table with a couple of friends and Sora was talking with them until she noticed that Matt was silent.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just thinking." Matt sat up, put his arm around Sora and started talking with their friends. He hadn't been thinking as much as he was staring at Mimi talking to Tai and walking out of the cafeteria with him. As he tried to put on a smile and talk to his friends, he started wondering if Tai was actually dating Mimi now._ Eh, what do I care about them possibly dating? It's just that, I can't help feeling saddened by the thought of them dating and I just don't know why. Anyways, why should I be thinking about a girl like Mimi when I'm with Sora?_

As Matt held Sora, she wondered why Matt was starting to act weird. _I wish I knew what he was thinking about! Damn it Matt, you are acting so weird, lately! Just like Tai. Does Tai have something to do with this? I need to go talk to him. And not only because of that, but we also haven't been spending much time together alone. I just want to know how he's doing! That's all I've ever wanted… to know that he is happy._ She then noticed what she thought and decided to put all thoughts of Tai away from her mind so that she could spend the rest of the day happily with Matt. _I guess it is contagious after all._ However, she couldn't quite put Tai completely out of her mind and it just made her feel real bad. _I'm with Matt, not Tai. Matt is the one I'm dating right now because, well, Matt had noticed me while Tai never did…"_

At that moment, the second lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and as She and Matt were walking to their next classes, Matt pointed something out.

"Well, look at that Sora. It just started to rain out of no where!"

And sure enough it was raining, with dark black clouds blotting out the sun. And you could say that her day had suddenly changed.

**What is Mimi's plan? I don't know! Really i don't. Please review and give me idea's for her plan or i'm going to have to come up with something myself which i don't know if you all would like! Well please just review, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. Sora is hinting at something about Tai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow i think this is coming to an end soon. I don't know exactly how many more chapters there are because i get so many ideas i want to use when i start typing, i have to add them all! Oh and i had to type this up late cuz i had a lot to do today and i was sick.**** Well i hope you all have enjoyed it!** Please review!(i do not own digimon)

**Chapter 9: Tomorrow, a Solution May Appear  
**

Tai and Mimi were in Tai's room that Monday afternoon, thinking about what they had to do next as it still rained outside. When Tai and Mimi walked out of the cafeteria, she told him her idea. She wanted to go over to Tai's place so they could work together and make a list of choices they have and what they could do to achieve them. They would eventually lower it down to the three safest choices, in which no one would be greatly hurt. The choices were to either continue trying to make Sora jealous, focus on getting Matt distant from Sora or jealous, or have Tai try to spend time with Sora like he used too and eventually confess to her.

Well, they eventually ruled out the third choice. Tai didn't think that it would work due to the fact that he may not be able to get any time alone with Sora and so they ruled out the ideas for that choice. They had already tried out the other two choices for some time now and so Mimi and Tai had to think up some new ideas that they could try. However, most of them Tai did not want to try.

"Mimi, I don't want to go on a date!" Tai was starting to get really aggravated at Mimi's constant begging. Mimi was trying to make Tai at least consider going on another date with one of her popular friends, (that would surly make Sora jealous Mimi had hoped) but Tai just kept refusing.

"Come on Tai! You won't even be going with me if you want! You could go with one of my friends, one of the popular or beautiful ones!" Mimi was getting desperate. They couldn't think of many ideas and if Mimi didn't do anything soon, Tai might completely give up.

"Mimi, please, let's drop this for now. Come on, we'll think of something else tomorrow. You never know. Tomorrow, a solution may appear." Tai then yawned and looked at the time. It was starting to get late and he really wanted to actually try to get some sleep after a tiresome week.

"Well it looks like you should start heading home. It's getting pretty late." He stood up to look outside his window and found that it had stopped raining, leaving large puddles of water, as the sun started to set and the sky turned orange. Then he noticed that Mimi looked sad now as she got up to exit his room. He couldn't help feel bad about refusing her ideas and remembered that he wasn't the only one relying on this to work, she was also relying on this. He decided to try and make her feel better.

"Come on Mimi, I'll walk you home. Don't worry about it, we'll think of something."

She put on a small smile. "Ok Tai, we'll figure this out tomorrow." She got up and they walked out of his apartment complex together. As they walked out, they hadn't noticed Matt, heading towards Tai's place, coming from the opposite direction. And as he stood there, he watched how Tai walked with her down the sidewalk, vanishing from sight as they walked farther from him, as if they were walking into the orange afternoon sky. What truly bothered him for some reason was the fact that she had walked with Tai, walking farther AWAY from him! He had been walking over to Tai to just hang out with him and possibly find out if anything was happening between him and Mimi. _I guess that answers my question._ Matt wondered if he should go wait inside for Tai, but he suddenly didn't feel like spending time with him at the moment. And as he felt horrible as he tried to deny these thoughts and didn't understand the reason to why he felt this way, he would soon find the answers to his troubled emotions. Anyways, tomorrow a solution could appear, right?

* * *

The next day at school, Matt walked up to Mimi while she was at her locker getting books for her next class.

"Hi Mimi."

"Hi Matt."

"Um, well, I got to ask you a, um…question." He didn't want to do this but he had to know the answer for some reason.

"Uh, ok Matt. What did you want to ask me?" She had looked a bit spaced out today while she thought of ways help Tai get Sora. She hadn't really been expecting for Matt to walk up to her at that moment so she was caught a bit off guard. _Just act normal._

"Mimi, are you going out with Tai?"

"WHAT?! Why would you think that?!" _So much for acting normal!_She had no idea what made him think that, unless… he saw them kiss during the date! She may not have been the smartest at time, but she knew quite a lot about dating and coupling. She was the matchmaker after all.

"Well, um, I saw you two kissing after the date, and, well, he was over at your house yesterday sooo…" He didn't finish his sentence, just leaving it to run on and eventually fade away.

"Well, Matt I…" And then Mimi thought better of what she was saying. Maybe, I could use this to make him jealous! "…I am actually going out with Tai. Why do want to know Matt?" She stared up at him with a smile and curiosity in her eyes.

"No reason. I was just wondering so I could…tell Sora. She would be glad to hear that two of her best friends are dating each other. Bye." He then walked away to tell Sora. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. Know that he knew the answer, he wished he didn't. _Why do I keep thinking about Mimi? Why? I am still dating Sora, we're both happy (or were), so why do I keep thinking about Mimi? Maybe I…_ He didn't complete the thought as he had to race off to his next class before he was late, but he still knew the answer deep down within himself.

* * *

As Mimi walked to lunch, she thought of what had happened earlier that Tuesday morning. Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized what she had said. _Oh no, Tai's not going to be happy._

As she walked to the table where Izzy and Tai sat, she didn't feel like mentioning what had happened. However, Tai had already seen, but not heard, what had happened.

"What were you talking to Matt about?"

Aw, crap! He's either going to find it out form me or Matt anyways. I guess I have to tell him.

"Tai, I um… well Matt asked me if we were going out because he saw us together so um, I was like,um..."

"Mimi what did you tell him?"

"*sigh*Ok Tai. Well, I told him yes, that we were dating. I-I'm sorry." Mimi looked down, ashamed.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!" Tai was getting angry now, but when he saw her face, his face softened. He sighed and then made Mimi look at him. "Ok Mimi, we'll do this. But remember, if this doesn't work, then we are done trying. Got it?"

Mimi looked up at him with hope shining in her eyes. "Ok Tai. I'll make sure this works!"

And as they talked, Matt walked with Sora and decided to tell her now.

"Hey, um, Sora."

"What Matt?" Matt didn't look well. She was wondering if it was getting worse.

"Well, um, did you hear? Tai and Mimi are going out with each other!"

"They are?!" Sora was surprised when they had gone on a date, but this was way too far! Tai had never talked to her about liking Mimi. They used to talk about everything with each other. _Used to…_She couldn't help feel that she and Tai had grown apart of the past week or two. They didn't talk to each other much, spend time together anymore, and now she was afraid that with both of them dating someone, they may not even see each other for a while. Perhaps a long while. She wondered if she should try to spend some time with him. _It may be the last time we spend some time with each other, I should ask him. I just can't… let him forget me. I would never forgive myself if I just let him forget about me, I just couldn't forgive myself…_

"Um, Sora is something bothering you? You look like your about to cry. Is it about them dating?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm just thinking about how things used to be." _How things used to be when Tai and me were friends, best friends, and at some point, I was hoping that it may have been more than that…But that's the past! Know I'm dating Matt, so I shouldn't be thinking about Tai anymore!_ Sora noticed that she was acting weird so she tried to pull herself together as she and Matt awkwardly held hands and talked to their friends, who were arguing about something that really didn't matter to Matt or Sora. And as they sat there, trying to act like everything was normal, neither knew that the other felt the same way and as they both fought with their inner selves, they started to act a bit apart, as if they were starting to drift away from each other. Tai and Mimi schemed for the rest of the day, wondering what they would do next, when Sora came up to Tai that afternoon.

"Hey, Tai. I was wondering if you would like to do anything tomorrow. I mean like, just us."

"Sure Sora! I can't wait!" He gave her a big, goofy grin and then walked away as she planned for tomorrow, hoping that she could make it a time to remember.

Tai and Mimi had accidentally used all three choices they had chosen that day and they seemed to be working out fine. And you know what, I guess it is true. You never know. Tomorrow, a solution may appear.

**And now Tai and sora have sometime to spend together. While Matt tries to work out his problems about Mimi. Well i didn't know anything to do about Mimi's plan so i had to play with the story a bit. This was all i could really think of so please don't be mad! Well continue reading and please review your thoughts and ideas! And don't act like KoumiLoccness about your reviews, becuase it is really mean and insulting to the author and aggrivating to the audience (i like critisizm, just not when it is meant to hurt and totally insult the author, instead of telling what the author should do to improve the sotry for the benifit of the designated audience!).**


	10. Chapter 10

**The ending is near at hand! So please review! And sorry if I rush this chapter's ending. ( I do not own digimon)**

**Chapter 10: Growing Up and Growing Apart  
**

The next day flew by fast. Tai couldn't remember that day at school very well. He just couldn't wait until that Wednesday afternoon, when he would get to spend the afternoon with Sora. He wondered where they would go, what they would do. Maybe get something to eat, hang out at the park, but what really made him happy was the thought that he would be spending time with her again!

* * *

Sora was happy also. She spent most of the school day deciding on what they were going to do that afternoon when she eventually decided on spending time with Tai at the mall. She didn't want to tell him because she didn't want him to think that they would actually being going shopping. _I mean why would I want to spend our time shopping? He would know me better than that, but I still, he might actually think that. No, it'll be better than doing that. We'll have a lot of fun together, so much that we won't ever forget it. I hope…Maybe it'll be just like all the other times we've spent together…all I bet he's forgotten…_She then shook away those saddening thoughts and got back to planning.

Well, she was wrong. He hadn't ever forgotten those times they spent together. He still remembered all those times deep down, just never thought much about them since there were so many. Never thought about how she may have felt. That was just how dense Tai could be, and when she realized this, she gave up. Life went on normally, and they still didn't spend lots of time together, just that for some reason, Tai felt that things felt different. He never paid much attention to that thought and kept being just a great friend. Just a great friend... Well when Matt came and asked her out, she was wondering if she should actually say yes. She wondered about Tai, but then ignored that thought thinking that he would never see her as more than just a friend. So she said yes. And now she's been pretty happy. Except, Tai still troubled her a bit and since they spent less time together, she thought she still felt troubled because he might forget her. And so now she hoped this would make her feel better and finally get over Tai. Or will it…

* * *

Mimi was feeling a bit like Tai and Sora, as she now started to hope that the unexpected plan was starting to work. _I really think I could see him getting jealous! This has got to be working!_ Her hope was swelling as she watched Matt throughout the day, just hoping that he felt something! Well, there was one person not too happy that day. Matt just felt horrible after Mimi told him the news and it just kept bothering him throughout the entire day. _I don't feel anything for her and that pink hair..._But he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He felt something for her. He was dating someone and he felt something for another girl. Matt's day was just horrible, the worst of them all, and he couldn't help feeling that he was a traitor. A traitor he was, but to Sora or to his feelings?

* * *

Izzy was feeling pretty good for how he should after a rejection. He felt relieved that he had told her and now, I guess he has gotten over it. As he walked down a sidewalk towards home, he wondered if he would ever meet anyone or something that could make Izzy forget about everything. Just make him feel just as happy as before anything had happened. And that was when he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! My questions have been answered!" izzy started to get really happy as he seemingly ran towards a girl leaning against the display case of D&D's electronics store.

As he ran up to her, he looked up and smiled at her. "HI! How are you?"

"Um, fine. T-thank you for a-asking." She noticed Izzy with his laptop and as she looked down at Izzy , she started to blush light pink. She was a bit shy and was a nerd(not that that is bad) but beautiful for a nerd with her shining, emerald green eyes, her jet black hair, and her thin, delicate body. She looked away from Izzy, who was shorter than her making it impossible to look down without looking at him. Then he spoke up again.

"Um, could you please move aside for a bit?" She then moved over allowing him to fully glimpse what was sitting in the display.

"Wow, I can't believe it! A new laptop that they've made! It looks so awesome and look at what it comes with, installed! I could sell them my laptop and use my saved up money to buy it!" As he stared at the new laptop, the girl felt that she should try getting his attention back, maybe try to talk to him.

"Um, are you…you're interested in laptops?" She couldn't come up with much else to say.

"Oh, uh, yah. I'm a real electronics freak." He looked up at her and wondered what a girl like her was doing by an electronics store.

"Oh, you do? I like them, too! I left my laptop at home. I made it myself. It was kind of hard to get some of the parts, but it works pretty well."

"Oh, you made it yourself? Wow that's pretty cool, could I go over and see it?"

She started to feel better, a bit more at ease, and then smiled at him. "Sure. After you get your new laptop, we could go over to my house."

They then both walked into to the store so Izzy could buy his new laptop, both happy. And that was how Izzy became just as happy as all the others, except for Matt who felt horrible that day.

* * *

"Hey Tai, remember that we got something to do this afternoon? I decided on what we were going to do!" Sora had walked up to Tai to talk to him as they were leaving school.

"Huh, what do you mean? What do we have to do?" Tai gave her a confused look.

"What, you forgot?" She wasn't expecting that and it started to make her feel bad.

All of a sudden his confused face broke out with a bright grin. "Ha ha ha! I got you going there, didn't I? Of course I remember. So what are we going to do?"

Sora smiled at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey what did you do that for? You punch pretty hard for a girl." Tai said this as he rubbed his arm, still grinning.

"Don't do that, you actually made me think that you forgot." She was smiling at him as they started to joke around a little more, all the while she steered him towards the place where they would spend their afternoon.

"We are going to the mall!"

"What? We better not be going in to look at clothes!" Tai remembered when Mimi took him to buy new cltohes and shivered.

"You've been spending too much time with Mimi. Don't worry, we won't be looking at clothes. We'll have lots of fun!" She assured him.

"It better be." Tai mumbled.

"What Tai?"

"Um, we should get there faster if we want to spend more time together!" Tai then grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they ran towards the mall, both of them hoping that for something special to happen, and Tai hoping they didn't go in to look at clothes.

* * *

Some people may have expected fun to be doing something new that you have always wanted to do. But to Sora and Tai, this was just spending time doing what they usually did together. And THAT is what they did.

They didn't go to any fancy restaurant like on the double date, no, they did quite the opposite. They decided to walk through the mall for a little, noticing all the little stores with their different signs (some blinking lights and some hand painted), and as they walked through the mall, they found the cafeteria and, as Tai's idea, they ordered burgers and went to sit at one of the tables. It was nothing romantic, but to Sora, it was great. It was just like how they used to spend time together, except this time things felt a bit different. It felt a bit awkward and she started to think that he didn't want to be there, with her.

Tai noticed that she was starting to act weird, so he decided to try and act happier and let loose. "Come on Sora! Brighten up! Lets go do something fun already!" Tai got up from seat, grinning down at her, and dragged her off her seat to see what they could do next.

They ended up finding a small movie theater in the mall. To Tai's relief, they didn't watch a chick flick. They decided to watch a comedy and they later walked out laughing and joking with each other. They then went to the mall's arcade as Tai messed around with Sora, telling jokes and making her laugh. Tai got some change and they went around playing random games together (like air hockey and Time Crisis and whatever they could find) until Tai ran out of quarters. With whatever money they could spare, they found an ice cream cart. Once they got their ice cream, they walked out of the mall and found a bench to sit at. Tai had unconsciously grabbed Sora's hand at some point inside the mall. As he noticed he was holding her hand he tried to pull his away, but Sora held on.

"Um, Sora." He noticed that she was staring up at the sky and when he tried to pull away his hand, she tightened her grip.

"Oh, uh, sorry Tai." She slowly pulled away her hand and put it on her lap. As they were sitting on the bench under the the night sky, neither bothered to notice the time. They forgot about having school the next day as they sat there and eventually Tai began to speak.

"Sora, thanks. Thanks for today, it was fun. Just like back then..." He sighed and looked at her face, beautiful as it stared at the night sky. She shivered and looked at him as he said that. She was relieved that he liked the afternoon together, but was worried at what he said.

"Just like back then...Tai, why does it have to be back then? We used to spend so much time together, but now...we hardly talk to each other! What happened Tai?"

Tai looked into her big, worried eyes. _I've been asking myself the same question, Sora. Why? _"Sora, I don't know. Maybe we're just growing up?" It was true. They were 15 and they couldn't do all those things they used to do together anymore. They weren't kids anymore.

"Then I'd rather not grow up." She looked down and crossed her arms stubbornly. Tai looked down at her and wondered how he liked how she looked when she was stubborn.

"I wouldn't want to grow up either if it meant losing you, Sora, but we eventually have to. Life has to move on and no matter how much we try not to, we will eventually grow up."

Sora was surprised to here this from Tai, who always acted like a little kid, always grinning and having fun, until lately. As she turned to look at him, she noticed how much he had grown up. _He's not the little kid I knew anymore. _She smiled at him and then hugged him as hard as she could, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Tai."

"No problem Sora. Anything for my best friend." Tai grinned at her as they broke up and walked together to Sora's home. As they were getting close, Tai was about to leave Sora and they said their good byes.

"Good night Sora! I had fun."

"Bye Tai." Sora hugged Tai once again, causing him to have a sudden urge to speak.

"I love you Sora..." Tai whispered. He then noticed what he said and broke away from Sora. She looked up at him shocked.

"What Tai? What did you say?" Sora was shocked at what she heard and wondered if what he said was true.

"I-I didn't say anything...i-it was..." Tai couldn't deny it. He looked at Sora, letting her see the truth in his eyes.

"Tai... i don't understand. How could you love me? You've never showed anything, I was always just a friend..." She knew what he meant, but she didn't know how long he felt that way. And Matt...

"Sora, I could guess that it happened when you started dating Matt. I just don't know why!"

Sora began to look a bit saddened and angry at what he said. "So your just jealous? Your jealous that Matt asked me? You had your chance! And now your just being jealous and selfish! How could you Tai. I gave you a chance. And now its gone..." Sora turned away from him and walked away from Tai as a tear fell down her face. _I'm with Matt now, it's too late..._

Tai was left standing there, thinking back on what she said and their day. If he thought hard enough he would've seen how she really felt for him, but he felt too horrible to focus. He stood there for a good while just starring. It had eventually begun to rain, but he still stood there. He couldn't forget how they used to spend so much time together. Used too...He wouldn't be spending much time with her anymore. They had grown up. And he hated how they also grew APART. And when he did finally go home, he just wished they had never gone to the mall. That he never fell for her. That they had never grown up!

He went straight up to his room and the first thing he did was fall on his bed and cry. And Sora did the same thing, wishing that she could take back what she said and admit the truth to him. They were both so much alike, even when they weren't together. And at the moment, they both wished for the same thing. That they had never started to grow up.

**The End... Or Is It?**

**This was Izzy's ending, but how about the others? I got the endings in my head, but I'll need time to get it right. Next chapter maybe the last! So please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people! This may be the final chapter. I was planning on typing it sooner but school came. So I hope you like it because I'm typing it as I go(might be a sad ending, just whatever I could think of!). Enjoy, review, and thank you to those who have read just through it all! (I do not own Digimon)**

**Chapter 11: Eternal Love  
**

Tai was lying on his bed, thinking as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. After Sora had let him standing on the sidewalk, alone, he stood there, unable to move. He eventually walked home, but just went straight up to his bed, where he now lay. Ah yes, I think this has happened to him before, lying on his bed, thinking. Or maybe it had been someone else, but to Tai, it did not matter. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

Once being carefree and cheerful, he was now reduced to sadness. They couldn't be friends anymore because of what happened. He knew it. That is what truly saddened him. Because of everything that had happened in that one night, he may never be the same again. And Sora may not be the same either.

She now lay upon her bed, much in the fashion that Tai is, but she also felt sorry, so sorry, for having been mean to Tai. She remembered what he said and how she had denied him and that just made her feel even worse. _He tried to tell me how he felt, and I refused him… We may never be best friends, or even friends again…_ And at the thought of this, she began to cry. She began to truly cry. Not like what would last a short and then she would get up and get over it. No, she began to cry tears that she couldn't shake off, tears that will never go away. She soon exhausted herself and fell asleep, only to be tortured in her sleep. The next day she woke up with puffy eyes and aching muscles from her bad sleeping position. She wondered if she could still apologize, but she knew it was too late. It was too late to do anything.

* * *

Tai skipped school in the morning. His friends were worried, but all of them just decided to ask him after school and just went on with their day. Everyone put it off easily except for Sora because she knew why he was gone. She knew why she should go talk to him. She felt bothered that day and seeing that he wasn't there, she thought it best to come clean as well. She needed to before it was too late.

* * *

Mimi was walking towards Tai's apartment complex, when someone grabbed her shoulder as she was walking past the park. Surprised she quickly turned and slapped the person, sending him sprawling to the concrete sidewalk. When She noticed it was Matt, she quickly helped him up to his feet as he rubbed the left side of his face.

"I'm so sorry Matt! I didn't mean too!"

"No, it's ok. But you sure slap hard." He could still feel sting on the left side of the face, but he ignored it and began want he was going to say.

"Well, Mimi I, um, just wanted to say... I just hope you're happy with Tai. He's a nice guy and I guess he deserves you… I just hope that it works out for you two and…" Matt just couldn't do it. He wanted to at least keep their friendship and this may ruin it. But Mimi was curious and she knew he wanted to say something else.

"Matt what do you want to say? Just say it, you can tell me."

"Mimi, I…" He felt a sudden urge and he just couldn't ignore it. Bracing for a slap to the left side of his face again, he quickly leaned in and kissed her. But the slap never came. Surprised, Matt tried to pull away, but Mimi made sure he couldn't. And that was when he noticed that she felt the same way.

* * *

Sora had walked over to Tai's apartment complex as well, just earlier. Once she got there she went straight up to his room after Tai's mom let her in. She knocked on the door and when he didn't answer, she began to worry that he didn't even want to see her. She eventually let herself in and to her surprise, he wasn't there. When she went back down the stairs she asked his mom and she suddenly remembered where he went. He had walked over to the park.

* * *

Matt and Mimi eventually broke away in surprise when they heard someone call them.

"Huh, Tai? Wh-..." As Matt was turning his head to the sound of Tai's voice, he felt something hit the let side of his face, something a lot harder than Mimi's slap. It was Tai's fist that sent him sprawling to the ground, shocking Mimi and making her squeal in surprise.

Tai had been sitting on one of the swings at the park when he saw what happened between Matt and Mimi. After all he had been through, that set him off.

"How dare you Matt!" Tai was angry as he lifted up Matt by the collar. He was noticeably taller than Matt and was much stronger fro playing sports. Matt couldn't do anything but stare at Tai, worried and apologetic, but Tai wasn't going to stop, not yet.

"I-'m sorry Tai. I-I didn't mean to betray you like that..." Tai silenced him before he could finish.

"You betrayed her! And after she cared about you, you just betray her!" Tai was getting ready to hit him again as Mimi tried to stop him the best that she could.

"Wait, what?" Matt was confused. Tai wasn't angry about Matt betraying him, but someone else.

"You betrayed Sora, Matt! And that I can't forgive!' Tai threw Matt to the ground, making that the third time in the day that Matt had lain on the sidewalk. Mimi was still trying to hold Tai back and tried to calm him down.

"Tai! Isn't that what you wanted? For Matt to break up with Sora?"

Tai stopped, and Matt and Mimi saw the sadness in his once joyful, brown eyes. "I-I did want that... but after last night, it would never be... and i finally thought that she would be happy with him..." Tai then noticed what he had done to Matt and how he scared Mimi, so out of fear, he ran. Ran to the one place he could hide.

Mimi watched as Tai ran away and then when he was out of sight, she tried to help Matt up. Matt waved away Mimi's help and slid to the grass spot next to the sidewalk, and sat there.

"I really don't want to be knocked back down, so I might as well stay down here."

"Ok Matt."  
Mimi then sat down next to him, both starting to watch the sun set, thinking about what had just happened.

"Mimi, why did Tai date you?"

"He-he didn't really date me. It was just to make one of you jealous so Tai can try and get Sora available..." Mimi was afraid that he would yell at her for even trying to do that, but he didn't. He just kept staring at the distance.

"Well, it sure as hell worked. Mimi I'm guessing you didn't just do it for Tai did you?"

"Uh, well, no. I kinda wanted it work because..."

"You like me?"

"Um...yah." _I guess this the end..._

"Mimi, I... feel the same way." _I've been trying to deny it, but i just can't anymore. Not after what just happened..._

"Y-You really mean it? After all that just happened?" Mimi was truly surprised. She couldn't help feeling a bit happy, which she tried to chastise herself for. "But what about Sora?" But she already knew the answer. Neither can deny their feelings and that they needed to do something about it.

"We will have to tell her. She needs to know what has happened." Matt felt sorry for Sora, but he couldn't be with her anymore. "Now come on Mimi, we got to go tell her." Then Matt stood up and walked back onto the sidewalk only to get in the way, and knocked down, by someone running by. She stopped and turned and tried to help Matt back up, but he refused to stand. Once Mimi noticed it was Sora, she walked up to her and told her to leave Matt alone.

"It's probably better if he lays there. So, whats the rush Sora?"

"Is Tai here? His mom said was at the park."

Mimi suddenly looked apologetic. "I-I sorry Sora. He ran away and we don't know where to. It maybe better if you listen..." And so Mimi told Sora the story, leaving Matt to finish the ending from his spot on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to betray you, but... I just can't date you anymore." Matt was feeling extremely bad, but he had to tell her for her own sake.

"I-It's fine Matt. I just need to find Tai. And just maybe he's at..." She didn't even finish her sentence as she ran to the place she knew she would find him.

Matt lay there for a while with Mimi sitting next to him before he decided to stand up again.

"Are you sure Matt?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Who else is there to knock me down that has been tied to all of this? I know Izzy can't." And as he was getting up, he found he was right, no one else from the story would run in and knock him down. And so he was rewarded with another fall to the ground by an energetic Davis.

"Sorry Matt! Got a date and I don't want to be too late!" Davis continued running to what ever destination he was going to. Matt, once and for all deciding that he will never stand again, but didn't need to due to the fact that the next ordeal didn't need him standing. As he finally thought he was safe, he was trampled by a mob of girls yelling his name as they ran to buy one of his newest CD's.

"Oh for Christ sake..." He was cut off by the mob and eventually reemerged from below them. "Mimi, how about we go to your house? I don't want to run into someone else like T.K. Please, help me get up. We have to get off of this cursed sidewalk." And so after she helped lift him to his feet, they walked to where she lived. however, as Mimi was about to turn towards the direction of her home, Matt caught and kissed her again and that was they stayed for a while, lucky to have no one else ruin the moment for Matt.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sora finally found Tai. He was sitting near a lake glistening blue lake, a spot where not many people could find due to the thick cluster of trees and shrubs. They had stumbled across it one day when they were little kids and it grew to be their secret place. What would happen is when one of them was sad, they would hide there. Later, the other would find them there and comfort them. It was usually Sora who was sitting there alone until Tai came in to cheer her up and so it felt weird doing the opposite. When she sat down next to him, he was truly surprised, forgetting that it was the both of them who found it.

"Tai, they told me what happened. Whats wrong?" He looked into her reddish, orange eyes, full of worry and concern. What she saw in his usually joyful, brown eyes was deep sadness, which just made her worry even more.

"Sora I just... snapped. Something broke inside of me... just seeing him do that, betraying you... I have always tried to protect you, and well, I thought I hurt you enough. so you didn't need this happening..." Tai didn't need to finish speaking. Sora already knew what he meant and that he was always there for her. He had always protected her and comforted her when she was hurt, and know he thought he hurt her.

"Tai, you shouldn't feel that way. You didn't hurt me and I guess I knew Matt couldn't replace you. It was me that hurt you and I guess myself. You've always helped me Tai, when ever I needed it, without hesitation..." Sora shifted closer to Tai and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him flinch, but he quickly relaxed, being warmed by her delicate arms.

"I'm sorry Sora, it's been a weird couple of days." He hung his arm gently around her shoulders and pulled her in closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as they watched the sparkling blue lake as it turned orange from the low, afternoon sun. A tear fell down Sora's face, not one of sadness or happiness though, just one of relief.

"Tai, what happens now? Where do we go from this?"

"Sora, I really don't know. We may not know whats going to happen, but we have to make the best of it. The only thing we know for sure is that we can't let anything tear us apart." Tai sighed and looked down at Sora, sitting next to him, gazing across the lake with her beautiful orange eyes. "And nothing won't. because we will always be friends."

Sora looked up at him, the tear still running down her eye. "But what if it turns out to be more than just friends? What then?"

Tai smiled at her, the first true smile in the past few days, and wiped away her tear. "I think it already is more than just friends, Sora."

And so they stayed there by the lake, staring into each others eyes and so close to each other. And that is how today has come to be. That is how is the story ended. That is how they fell in love.

The End

* * *

"Finished! Finally!"

"Oh, you finished the book Tai?"

"Yup Sora, all finished!"

"Did you forget to include me and the others? We did help you after all."

"Hahaha... Oh your serious. Ok I will."

"Could I read the ending?"

"Aww but your suppose to start at the beginning!"

"I helped you make the book bone head, I know the beginning. Know lets see it... Hmm its funny."

"Yah, I know. It kinda has some humor in there, thanks to me."

"No, I mean its funny how you say the story ended."

"Huh?"

"are you so sure it ended Tai?"

"Hmmm. No, I don't think it has... I'll add something else."

_The End?_

_To tell the truth, the story never ended. Because several years later, although they didn't know it until it happened, Tai and Sora got married. And to this day they still live their story.  
_

"Much better."

"Thank you."

And then they kissed, much like they did when they sat by the lake as the afternoon ended. And what a beautiful thing to see that their story lives on, in your hearts, and I hope that all of you keep it there, as your own eternal story.

**The End To My Story, But Not Yours.**

**This part of the story is over, but i could continue with others. And for the ending, i do hope that stays true, so very much. I hope you all pass on this story and make your own, jsut to keep this romance alive.(Please review)  
**

**Ok well this basically where I thank all my supporters, but first, I'll talk. I hope I made that ending strong because i love a strong ending. Also the idea of making it as a story written by Tai and some of the others came to me as I was starting to type this chapter. Oh and i had to add something with Davis in it! He was my favorite character mainly because i grew up mostly on season 2 and i love Veemon! I tried to go for a bit of humor and wanted to add a tiny bit in this final chapter. I wisht o type ore stories, maybe coming off of the same story line because i like to close gaps in info! Like what about a mimato about what happened to Mimi and Matt or Izzy and the girl he met or even that date Davis had...{hehehe}. Well im done talking, tiem to say my thanks.  
**

**First I want to thank my crush, Nina, because she may not know much about digimon or read this yet, but she is the one who got me back into anime for which i thank her! {I know you have a fanfiction account Nina!}  
**

**Then comes my friend, Vincent, who told me about the digimon ending, sparking the will to write this story as well.  
**

**Then thanks to all my reviewers ,who supported me and typed to me, for telling me what i may have needed for this story. I shall list you all:  
**

**Digi Yo  
**

**Missylea  
**

**Cylcone 5000  
**

**And thanks to emichii who, by reading their stories, helped me get an idea on how to write this story.  
**

**I hope you all liked it, laughed, and cried, and I wish you all a happy time typing!  
**


End file.
